charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
Spirits, also referred to as ghosts, are the essences or souls of the deceased. When a person dies, their souls are collected by the Angel of Death and taken to the afterlife. However, not all become spirits as some choose to be reincarnated, thus starting a new life after death. Some spirits remain on earth when they are unable to move on. Usually this occurs when a person has unfinished business in life, such as being unable to accept their death or when their death was so quick that they still believe themselves to be alive. Spirits may also remain on earth until justice had been done or when they seek avenge themselves. Evil spirits may remain on earth to avoid purgatory. Appearance The appearance of spirits has greatly varied over the course of the series. They may be transparent and hazy such as in the case of Elias Lundy or corporeal as with Charlene.Season 2, "Ex Libris" Some ghosts like Rick and Nathan Lang are transparent but crystal clear, not hazy.Season 4, "Saving Private Leo" Mark Chao, the first ghost encountered in the series, was invisible to everyone except magical beings, but to those he appeared undistinguishable from a live person.Season 1, "Dead Man Dating" When Phoebe and Paige became ghosts, Chris stated they could haunt anybody they wanted.Season 6, "I Dream of Phoebe" Book of Shadows *''Banishing a Ghost'' *''How to Perform a Seance'' *''To Call for a Spirit'' *''To Lure an Evil Spirit'' *''To Send An Evil Ghost to Judgment'' *''To Summon the Dead'' *''To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest'' Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Wisping:' The ability to teleport through wisping lights. When spirits are summoned, they may also teleport through the use of white orbs. *'Intangibility:' The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Spirits are naturally intangible, but can become able to become tangible and touch objects when angered. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Spirits are naturally invisible to mortals, though magical beings can see them. * Floating: The ability to float in the air a few inches above the ground. Some spirits are seen floating, while others are grounded and can walk. *'Possession:' The ability to enter the body of another being and possess it. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and throw bolts of lightning. Elias Lundy was the only spirit to be shown using this power. *'Plasma balls:' The ability to throw balls of ectoplasmic energy, capable of vanquishing beings. Olivia Callaway was the only spirit to be shown using this power. *'Corporealization:' The ability to assume a corporeal form. Some spirits are powerful enough to become corporeal. Summoned spirits can also become corporeal when stepping out of the circle they are summoned in. *'Spirit Writing:' The ability to write messages from the afterlife through the use of orbs. ;Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Summoning: The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. Some spirits possess the ability to summon other Spirits to their side. * Individual Powers: Spirits of magical beings retain their powers after death and are able to use them. List of Spirits Season 1= *Mark Chao *Patty Halliwell *Jackson Ward *Andy Trudeau |-| Season 2= *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *Sam Wilder *Elias Lundy *Martha van Lewen *Charlene Hughes |-| Season 3= *Penny Halliwell *Andras, the Spirit of Rage *Patty Halliwell *Ariel |-| Season 4= *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *Clyde *Frankie and Lulu *Mr. and Mrs. Matthews *Angela Provazolli *Rick and Nathan Lang *Maria |-| Season 5= *Patty Halliwell *Penny Halliwell *Isis *The Necromancer *Fairy Queen *Warren Witches |-| Season 6= *Krueger *Olivia Callaway *Larry Henderson *Penny Halliwell *Benjamin Montana |-| Season 7= *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *Warren Witches *Toulouse *Inez *Piano Player *George *Count Roget *Marie *Cole Turner *Drake dè Mon |-| Season 8= *Penny Halliwell *The Triad |-| Season 9= *Cole Turner *Kyle Brody *Patty Halliwell *Penny Halliwell *Melinda Warren *Warren Witches |-| Season 10= *Cole Turner *Faith *Will o' the Wisp *Patty Halliwell *Penny Halliwell *Benjamin Turner *Patience |-| Novels= Notes and Trivia *A spirit's fingerprints can be scanned with ultraviolet. Season 1, "The Power of Two" See also *Mediumship *Spirit Board *Spirit Killer *Ectoplasm References Category:Magical beings Category:Pages needing attention Category:Magical Transformations Category:Paige's Magical Transformations Category:Phoebe's Magical Transformations Category:Piper's Magical Transformations Category:Spirits Category:Prue's Magical Transformations